


Beautiful

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [170]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Admiration, Drabble, F/M, Understated Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: She was beautiful, truly beautiful, and he didn’t just think that because she was hot.





	Beautiful

She was beautiful, truly beautiful, and he didn’t just think that because she was hot.

Kusanagi enjoyed watching Seri take charge of her clansmen with firm authority and easy competence. He admired her elegance and the way she’d sometimes soften her expression when she cared. He liked that they could talk comfortably about their mutual difficulties taking care of their clans.

“Always a pleasure, Seri.” He smiled when she found her way into his bar, ordered her horrible drink, sipped it slowly.

“Surely you jest,” she commented, eyebrow raised.

“Why wouldn’t I be pleased to serve such a beautiful woman?”


End file.
